He's a Pirate
by Old Gregg93
Summary: A friends stupidity lead her to a life full of crime, and adventure. A life she had always wanted but it has come at a price. When Jack Sparrow and a girl named Sophie enter Charlotte's life she realizes how lucky she is to be free. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I looked out of the second story window, watching the bustling docks of Nassau Port, my mind drifting as my eyes slid automatically to ship sailing into the distant setting sun. I couldn't help but wish I was on it. Ever since I could remember I'd been drawn to the sea. My father used to take me fishing before I went into service. I could never remember catching a thing but being out there with him was enough for me. The gentle rolling of the waves never failed to lull me to sleep.

"Charlotte!"

I jolted suddenly, startled out of my memories.

"Charlotte!" Rose shouted from the stairs below me.

I sighed and rested my heard against the cold windowpane. "What is it?"

"Lord Dunmore will be home very soon, we have to finish our duties. I need help preparing dinner," Rose complained.

"Okay, I'm just coming." I turned back to the beds I was supposed to be making and finished them as quickly as I could while still making them passable. As I closed the door softly behind me to leave, I caught one last glimpse of the harbour basking in the last orange rays of sunshine

That night the Lord hosted a surprise dinner party and beneath stairs the whole household was rushing to make sure everything was prepared and in place. The guests were typical; high opinions of themselves which had absolutely no founding what so ever. And not to mention they treated staff as though they were nothing, which in my book placed an automatic black mark against their name.

I felt especially sorry for Jonathan who when pouring wine had been elbowed by a naval officer who had managed to get drunk already and caused the wine to go over a retired gentleman who was nearly nodding off. Of cause Jonathan was blamed for the whole incident and was publically humiliated in front of the guests and was warned that if there was one more incident, he would be thrown out.

In the kitchens Rose and I offered to put extra pepper in the stupid naval officer's food, but, unfortunately, Jonathan refused much to our disappointment.

The next day past quickly, we all had clearing up to do after some of the guests stayed the night and had left the rooms in utter devastation. As the evening drew in I sat in the pantry cutting up potatoes for tomorrow's meal. I almost fell off the stool I was sitting on as Rose burst through the door and the potato I was peeling fell to the stone floor.

"Charlotte I've done something very, very stupid" She gasped, leaning against the doorway to keep herself upright.

"What have you done" I grabbed her arm to steady her and studied her shocked face.

"Well, I was angry, because Lord Dunmore had told me that my 'cleaning of his silverware was not adequate'" She mimicked a posh accent and then hesitated as if she couldn't believe what she'd done. "So I went into his study and took these." Wide eyed and slightly shaking, she produced a medium sized pouch full of gold coins and a ruby necklace with matching earrings. "You didn't," I whispered, my eyes not leaving the treasures she held in her hand. I stared mesmerised, in awe of the sparkling jewels. Then the sudden realization of what Rose had just done hit me. "Rose, you idiot!" I whispered frantically. "Do you know how much trouble we're going to be in? We'll be lucky if we aren't hung for this!"

She'd stolen jewels from the Governor of Nassau. What if that made me an accomplice in the crime now she'd shown them to me, I thought panicking.

"I know, I'm sorry, I was just so angry..."

She was cut off by an angry, booming voice coming from the study.

"ROSE JAMISTON, WHERE ARE YOU?"

I didn't have to think about it. I grabbed Rose's arm tightly and whispered, "Run!"

We ran through the streets bumping into people and not caring if we sent them flying. The sight of the docks spurred me on and I dragged Rose behind me, skirts billowing out behind us, not stopping once. I didn't want to think about what would happen if we were caught. My cap flew away behind me and sent my auburn hair flying loose. I pulled Rose into the shadows at the docks and shushed her quickly when she began to speak. I peered into the moonlight to check no one would overhear us.

"Okay, here's what we do," I said, low and fast. "We find a non-navy ship, we get on board, hid and hope no one finds us until we're away from the Port."

Rose nodded mutely, still tightly clutching the stolen treasure that was sealing our fate.

It seemed only navy ships filled the harbour and I became convinced that all hope was lost and we would be found and hung. And then we found a dark ship that was almost unnoticeable amidst the elaborate navy ships. It was made of very dark wood, almost black, and its sails were tattered, repairs evident by the assortment of patches. We crept aboard, the moonlight providing us plenty of shadows to hide in. Luckily, the only person keeping watch was fast asleep in a drunken stupor, an empty bottle lying discarded next to him. We crept through the ship trying to find the cargo hold and not alert anyone to our presence. Once it was located, we settled down uneasily between crates of ammunition and rum (I counted more rum that ammunition though).

"I say we stay here," I said and put an arm around Rose to stop her shaking. "We stay hidden for as long as possible and when we have to face the Captain, we show him that we have gold as payment for letting us stay on ship and dropping us off at the next port," I said, nodding to pouch. I then added as an afterthought, "Assuming he does let us stay on the ship that is."

Rose looked at me, panicked. "He wouldn't make us walk the plank, would he? He must be a reasonable man. I mean this won't end badly, will it?" She looked at the pouch in her hand. "Oh God," she whispered hoarsely, covering her mouth in shock.

"Try not to think about that, Rose. From now on we stick together and everything will be fine." I hugged her closer in an attempt to comfort her and tucked back the pale blonde hair that had escaped from her cap.

Questions of our safety buzzed around me head, refusing to leave. Gradually, I managed to slip into a restless sleep, the soft breathing from Rose reassuring me and the gentle rocking of the ship soothing me as I remembered my childhood days fishing with my father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:**** Heloo again! Thankyou for the reviews, even if we didn't get very many, they're still important to us. Anyway here's the next chaper, I hope you like it!**

******Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

"Do you think they're alive?"

"Course they're alive they're breathin' ain't they"

I heard two voices from above me, I opened one eye to see to rather scary looking men, one with his pistol drawn. I nudged Rose to wake her, but as soon as she saw them she let out a banshee-like scream. The two men jumped back out of shock and I immediately put my hand over her mouth.

"Shut up will you! You're not helping!"

She calmed down and I removed my hand.

"Ello Poppet" the short, round man said.

"I think you two better come meet the captain" he spoke again.

We stood up and were led up various steep staircases until we appeared on deck. We were greeted by wolf-whistles and leering men. The two men dragged us across deck to stand in behind a tall man wearing a Tricorn hat with dreadlocks hanging down his back.

"Captain we found two stole ways down in the cargo hold" this time it was the skinny man holding Rose's arm that spoke.

The Captain swivelled round to look at us, his dark eyes sweeping over Rose and I, his lip curled up into a smirk.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of you two lovely ladies?" he spoke with a slight slur.

"And to whom am I addressing?" I spoke up.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service" he half bowed as he said it.

"Jack Sparrow? I don't believe you" I had heard many stories of the infamous Jack Sparrow, but I didn't believe for one minute that this strange looking man was the Jack Sparrow.

"I am Jack Sparrow!" he looked slightly offended at my remark. I looked at him, still not convinced.

"Prove it then"

He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a sparrow flying into a sunset. Oh Shit! Why did I have to argue with him. He saw the look on my face a grinned.

"Do you believe me now luv?"

"Yes… I'm so sorry" I managed to stammer.

"Good, now would you care to explain why you are on my ship?"

"Well, we're on the run, and we needed somewhere to hide, so we hid on your ship and our plan was to barge a passage to wherever you next make port" I explained, by now most of the crew had stopped what they were doing and were listening intently. The captain seemed to mull over what I had just said to him.

"And with what goods would you barge this passage?" his eyes glistened with mischief as he spoke.

"Well, we have gold to pay you, if you wish?" Rose piped up, nervousness laced her voice.

"Seems fair Captain" a kind looking man with grey sideburns said.

"Aye, it does seem fair Mister Gibbs, however, since we don't have women on our ship very often, I say we take advantage of their presence" Jack grinned devilishly. My breathing rapidly quickened at what he had just said and I felt Rose grip my hand tightly. The Captain's proposition was met with a chorus of 'Aye's' from the crew around us. I was about to voice my anger when Jack spoke again.

"So I think that while their here, they should be doing the cooking for us. What do you think Gents?"

His proposal was met with half hearted 'Aye's' and confused looks. Rose and I sighed with relief and Jack beamed at his clever, yet somewhat sick, joke.

"So what is the next port you're stopping at?" I enquired

Jack grinned "Tortuga" he half growled.

Rose looked at me worryingly, everyone knew of Tortuga, it was a pirate haven, full of criminal activities.

"Well we'd be grateful if you'd leave us their Captain"

"No worries luv, Gibbs here will show you to a cabin you can share whilst you're aboard the _Pearl_, it will take roughly a week maybe two to get to Tortuga" I nodded and Gibbs showed us to our cabin, I smirked as I heard jack shout

"BACK TO WORK YOU DOGS!" at his crew.

The cabin was small, obviously, but it was pleasant enough. Gibbs then showed us the galley, where we would be expected to feed 40 odd hungry pirates.

"Well I think that's all ladies, I leave you to get used to things" he spoke gently.

"Of course, thank you Gibbs" he walked off in the direction of the deck and left us in our cabin. Rose sat down on the bed and tears rolled down her cheeks. Her shoulders slumped and her head fell into her hands.

"Rose please don't cry" I said softly.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it, I'm just not used to this, I'm not brave like you." She looked up, her eyes wet with tears.

"Rose I'm not brave, I just talk myself out of situations, listen to me, we're going to be fine, we'll get to Tortuga, get a job and everything will be alright" I tried to comfort her. She nodded and her tears stopped falling.

"Now I think we should try and get some rest, sleeping behind those barrels wasn't very comfy"

We both lay down and sleep soon came.

Life on the _Pearl _was very different to what we were used to. We had so much freedom, we could do what we wanted, when we wanted (as long as we didn't get in the way). Well, Rose found it hard getting used to life on a ship, she suffered from terrible sea sickness. But I loved it. All we had to do in return was cook for the crew and clean up afterwards. Jack told wonderful stories of all his adventures, even if they were a little farfetched, also the crew, once you got to know them, were actually very kind to us, they never tried anything on with us and were always very polite (in our company anyway).

It had been roughly 4 days we had been on the _Pearl _and as usual I was out on deck enjoying the beautiful Caribbean weather, I was gazing across the acrylic blue sea watching the waves calmly rolling over, my eyes swept over the distant horizon when I spotted white sails, I looked again to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me, but the solid form of a large ship could clearly be seen. I ran to the helm where Jack was standing.

"Jack, there's a ship over there!" I pointed towards the fast approaching ship.

Jack looked through his spyglass then passed it to Gibbs, who looked and grimaced.

"It's the navy" He said deadpan.

My eyes widened 'Oh shit'.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again, sorry it's been a while but here's chapter 3. Please review I want more reviews, they really help me to keep going with this story. Anyway I hope you like it, enjoy...**

"Run up the colours, ready the guns, prepare for battle!" Jack shouted. His orders were met with a scurrying frenzy on deck, Jack turned to face me.

"Charlotte, I want you and Rose to lock yourselves in my cabin and stay there until I tell you otherwise." He looked deadly serious.

"Okay" I nodded, he was about to walk away but I grabbed hold of his forearm.

"Jack, please be careful" I was genuinely concerned for his safety, he had treated Rose and I with respect, something that was very hard to come by when you were only a servant. He gave me a crooked smile.

"Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I'll be fine" with that he walked away.

My heart was pounding as I walked quickly to our cabin to get Rose. She was twiddling a ring that used to belong to her mother, a beautiful gold ring set with rubies, it was all she had left to remind her of her mother.

"Rose, get up, a Navy ship has been spotted, we have to lock ourselves in Jack's cabin." I quickly explained to her.

"What? I knew coming on this ship was a bad idea!" She started to panic.

"Just get anything of value and get moving!"

She grabbed the gold and jewels we had stolen, and slipped her mother's ring on, it was far too big for her but she held on tight.

We ran up to the deck, the naval ship was just beginning to pull along side the _Pearl_. I saw the angry faces of sailors at the railings of the enemy ship. We stood there transfixed at the scene in front of us. The captain of the other ship was trying to persuade Jack to surrender, of course Jack had other ideas and told him he would never surrender to the Navy. I looked at Jack standing bravely at the helm, he saw me standing on deck and motioned for us to move into his cabin. I yanked Rose forward by her arm, I grabbed the handle to the cabin and we rushed inside. Only seconds later I herd the command 'FIRE!' the cannon and gun shots reverberated through the cabin, the whole ship seemed to be shuddering. I wrapped my arms around Rose as we huddled in a corner of the room. Suddenly Rose jumped up.

"Charlotte I've lost my ring! It must have slipped of my finger when you dragged me forward!" her breathing was rapid and tear formed in her eyes.

"I need to find it, It's all I have left of my mother's, I have to find it!" Before I had a chance to stop her she bolted for the door and ran out on deck. I leapt after her.

"Rose! You idiot get back here!" I reached the door in time to see her caught up in the heated battle, I froze as I saw one of the naval officers point his pistol at rose. The shot rang in my ears and I watched with horror as Rose fell to the wooden floor.

"ROSE!" I screamed running towards her. Jack who had witnessed everything ran across to the man who had fired the bullet and ran his blade through him.

As I crouched beside Rose I knew she was one, her eyes were lifeless and her head lolled to one side. Blood was seeping from a wound on her chest and her breathing had stopped. Tear began to trail down my cheeks, I leant down and brushed a few strands of hair from her face, she looked peaceful, away from pirates and cruel Lords, in a way she had been set free.

"I'm so sorry luv" Jack distinctive voice came from behind me. I looked around, the battle was over, bodies lay everywhere, Jack had suffered heavy losses from the fight. He had probably just under lost half of his crew and the survivors who remained began to pile up the dead.

"Come on luv, we'll wrap her body up and bury her at sea" Jack's had went to my shoulder. As I was standing up I noticed something small glinting against the dark wood. I picked up the ring and slipped it back on to Rose's cold finger. I stood up and let Jack lead me to his cabin.

"Now your sure your alright, your not hurt are you?" I shook my head in response.

"Don't blame yourself luv, you did nothing wrong." He held my shoulders firmly and look at my tear-stricken face.

"I'll try not to blame myself, I just cant help but feel slightly guilty about dragging her on this ship" I mumbled, my gaze angled at the floor. At hearing this he pulled me into his arms. I was slightly shocked at his bold move but his hold on me gave me a comfort I had not felt since I was a child.

He finally let go of me and stood back.

"Now stop crying I hate to see women cry" I looked into his soft brown eyes, there was a distinct warmth there, something rare in this world. I hadn't noticed how handsome he really was, in a strange way though. It was his hair that was especially unusual, yet he seemed to suit it perfectly. He moved over to his desk and took out some charts.

"Come here" he beckoned me over.

"We're here" he pointed to our position on the map. "And Tortuga is here" He ran his finger along to a small island.

"We're not far then"

"No, we'll arrive in two days time" he answered.

" Now I suggest you get some rest"

"Could I stay in your cabin, just for one night, I don't really want to be alone right now" he looked at me strangely at first, then his gaze softened.

"Of course luv, but only for one night otherwise the crew will be getting jealous"

I blushed slightly, he smirked at my shyness.

"Now I have business to attend to, get some rest, we'll bury the dead first thing tomorrow." I nodded and he walked out the door.

I collapsed on his bed and closed my eyes. I thought about Rose, my tears began falling again. After what felt like an eternity I fell into a restless sleep, images of Rose's body plaguing my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Hello, I apologise for not updating for soooooo long, but I do have a decent excuse. I moved house, I've gone from a tiny little Island off the west coast of Scotland to the hussle and bussle of city life. Big change. However on with the story I say. Please review, make my day!**

When the harsh light of the morning came, Jack woke me, he didn't say anything he simply led me out on deck where the remaining crew stood. They had the heads bowed and Mister Gibbs stood with what looked like a small battered leather bible.

I wasn't listening at all to what Gibbs had been saying, my eyes were glued to the wrapped up body of Rose, I rushed forward to the rails as they pushed her over the edge. Her small body seemed to be consumed by the black waves, it hit me that I would never see my childhood friend again, at least not in this life. I wouldn't let myself cry again, not in front of so many people I hardly knew, I had some pride left.

* * *

As the crew got back to work, I just stood at the _Pearls _smooth, blackened rails. They were chipped and worn after seeing so many battles, I could only imagine what this ship had been through over the years.

"Are you alright Lottie?" I turned to face a sombre looking Captain.

"I'm just a little lost right now Jack, I don't know what I'll do now, all my plans involved Rose, now she's gone I can't go to Tortuga on my own, I wouldn't last five minutes. I moved over the stairway that led up the Helm. Jack moved to sit beside me.

"Listen, Lottie I know better than anyone that plans do not always go to plan"

"And what did you do if thing didn't go to plan?" I inquired

"Most of the time I make it up as I go along" he grinned, but when he saw I did not share his laughter he turned more serious.

"I know it's hard for you right now and you don't have to say yes but, you could always stay, on the _Pearl."_

I looked up at Jack, my mouth hung open in shock. I had never thought of it as an option seeing as it was supposedly bad luck to have a women on board. If I went to Tortuga I'd most likely end up in a brothel, if I stay on the ship I would become a pirate, or at least an associate of. Both these ways of life were frowned upon, but from the stories I've heard I wouldn't have survived in a brothel. At least I could have some trust in Jack and his crew. They had been very good to Rose and I.

After a few moments of silence, I finally spoke.

"I will accept your offer Captain Sparrow, I would very much like to stay on this ship" Jack smiled.

"Good! Be ready for Tortuga, we'll be there very soon. You'll need some supplies if you're staying on this ship.

* * *

I stood on the dock of Tortuga waiting while the crew were loading supplies. In the short time between Rose's death and arriving at Tortuga I had decide not to dwell on the past, I was going to look forward now.

After the crew had finished Jack escorted me to get these 'supplies' he had talked about. When we had finished I was now quipped with a cutlass, a pistol and a few sets of breeches and shirts. Even though I thought it was deeply inappropriate for women to wear men's clothes, Jack had insisted it would be easier to wear whilst working on deck. Jack had also promised a few lessons on how to handle a sword which I was eager to start. Jack had got one of the cabin boys to take my things back to the _Pearl._

He then took me to the tavern, where we were going to hire more men to make up for the crew he had lost in battle.

So far we had signed a few good men up. I wasn't paying particular attention until a young blond lad walked up to our table.

"My name is Sam Radley, I wish to join you crew Captain Sparrow." He spoke with a delicate voice for a young boy. I watched him intently.

"And why do you wish to join my crew? Have you sailed before lad?" Jack asked him.

"Well Captain, I have heard you are a fair man to sail under and it would be an honour sail under a man with such a reputation. I have sailed, but I'm looking to get more experience." The blond boy answered confidently.

I had been studying the boy carefully as he spoke, his face had delicate almost feminine feature, and his eyes were like looking into a storm. His build was slight and he wasn't very tall. Although he was dressed as a boy there was something about him that wasn't quite right.

"Well lad I have no objection to you joining my crew" Jack slurred "Your first job is get me some more rum" He pointed towards the bar.

"Of course Captain" As Sam walked off, something clicked in my brain, I stood up and followed him to the bar.

As I caught up with him at the bar I tapped his shoulder. "Your not a boy!"

Sam's eyes widened and she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the bar.

"Will you keep your voice down!" She hissed "How did you know?"

"You can fool a drunken Jack Sparrow, but not me"

"Please don't tell him!" She pleaded

"I won't tell him, but I sail with him and I don't have to pretend to be a boy" I answered

"Really?" She seemed shocked.

"Yes, I'm sure he wouldn't mind and if he does I'll say I need some female company to keep me sane. What's your real name by the way?"

"You would do that for me? My name is Sophie Radley"

"Yes, I would love to have some female company on board, I'm Charlotte Thompson "

Just then a very drunk woman came swaying up to Sophie and slunk her arm around her waist.

"Hello sailor, you want to have a good time tonight?" This woman clearly thought that Sophie was a handsome young boy. Sophie looked at me in panic. I giggled slightly then tapped this woman on her broad shoulder.

"Excuse me miss that is my soon to be husband you've got your filthy arm round!" I did my best to sound angry. As soon as I said this she retracted her arm.

"Sorry miss, I didn't know". I moved closer to Sophie's to make things obvious, and Sophie played along she placed her arm around my waist. The drunken woman sauntered off and plonked herself on another sailor.

"Thank you" Sophie whispered. I smiled and went to the bar to order Jack's drink.

* * *

From the other side of the bar Jack watched Charlotte and 'Sam' closely. He saw Charlotte rid Sam of an unwanted guest, but what really angered him was when he saw Sam snake is arm around Charlotte, and Charlotte had smiled! He felt a pang of jealously. Why had Lottie chosen a small, weedy cabin boy over the infamous Jack Sparrow. He saw them walking back over to his table chatting and laughing. He had seen enough, he got up and walked out of the tavern and went to the nearest brothel.

When I reached the table, Jack had disappeared, I set the drinks down then turned to Gibbs.

"Where has Jack gone?"

"I don't know, he stormed out of here not long ago" Gibbs said.

I was puzzled as to why but I decided not to worry about it. Sophie and I stayed talking till the early hours of the morning, we had a lot in common and by the end of the night it felt as though we had known each other for years. We rented rooms at the tavern and agreed we'd go the _Pearl _first thing in the morning.

**REVIEW! Pleease!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN:****_ Hello, sorry for not updating sooner, just want to say a huge thanks to my wonderful friend Crack Fox for helping me with this story, and if there are any Harry Potter fans check out her stories. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW or I might stop writing._**

Sophie and I walked onto the deck of the_ Pearl_ early the next morning. I squinted my eyes as I looked upwards towards the sky, dark storm clouds were looming ominously overhead.

"Sophie, ask Gibbs where your cabin is, I'll talk to Jack about your 'situation'."

Sophie walked off towards Mr Gibbs. Jack stood at the helm shouting orders at the crew and occasionally flipping his compass open. I walked over and sidled up to him.

"Jack, how would you feel about having another woman on board?"

"Not happening luv." Jack said decidedly and then pointed a ring clad finger at me. "You have brought enough bad luck as it is. Look!" he gestured wildly at the sky, "Bad weather, the navy attacking us, it's bad luck to have one woman on board let alone another."

"You can't blame the bad weather on me!" I said interrupting Jack's rant. If he went on like this there was no way Sophie would be allowed on

board.

"I can and I will"

"But… but.." I stuttered, trying to find an argument to counter him with. "But it wouldn't be proper if I didn't have some female company"

Jack looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Proper? You are on a Pirate ship luv, the life of a pirate is hardly fitting for a 'proper' lass like yourself, yet you're here aren't you?"

I opened my mouth to respond but closed it again, unable to think of anything to say.

"This little conversation is over" Jack stated triumphantly "No more women on board"

With that he swaggered off and entered his cabin.

"Bollocks" I muttered and went off to find Sophie and tell her she would have to remain a boy for the foreseeable future.

"Bad news Sophie, he doesn't want another woman on board, your going to have to pretend to be a boy"

Sophie look at me in shock " Bu.. But you said it would be fine! Damnit!"

I sighed " I'm sorry. Jack's been annoyingly superstitious about the whole women on board issue"

Sophie sank down her bed "Fine, I am officially now called Samuel. But on the upside I don't have to wear corsets anymore."

"Yeah you're the lucky one!" I giggled.

All of a sudden the cabin door flew open and an angry looking Jack strode in. He pointed at me "You to the Galley!" he thundered, then he turned to Sophie "You on deck now!"

We both shuffled out the room trying to avoid Jack's gaze.

Jack kept giving us the menial jobs. For me the cleaning never seemed to end. As the night feel and the storm rolled in Jack had given Sophie night watch. The rain fell in heavy drops soaking everyone to the bone. I could see Sophie shivering out on deck. I grabbed a bottle of rum and took it out to her.

"Here this should warm you up a bit"

Sophie nodded gratefully and took a large swig, it seemed to warm her up temporarily. I was getting drenched on deck

"I'll see you in the morning" I said and went back inside to the warmth. I watched Sophie shivering again and felt guilty. Suddenly, figure appeared on deck beside her and handed her a jacket.

She took it and I strained my ears against the howling wind to try and hear what was being said and to find out who this other figure was. But it was impossible, the storm seemed to be roaring, it was hard to hear someone standing right next to you let alone across the deck. I gave up and returned to my cabin needed some much needed rest.

It turned out it had been jack who had given Sophie the coat last night.

"He said he couldn't let me freeze to death" she explained. Sophie had managed to get a few hours of precious sleep. I had gone to wake her up again as Jack had insisted she help on deck again. I shook her awake reluctantly.

"Huh? What do you want?" Sophie muttered sleepily.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Oh just wonderful" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You're wanted on deck, Captains orders"

Sophie sighed and crawled out of bed, she took the coat jack had given her from the bottom of her bed. The coat looked almost identical to the one Jack wore now, but this one was older and more worn.

Sophie and I headed out to get on with our work praying that the workload would lessen.

Much to my dismay the workload did not decrease, if anything it increased. Both Sophie and I were exhausted, spending every free moment catching up on our sleep. I was confined to the Galley for most of the day, cleaning and cooking for over 40 men. I longed to just spend one day above deck. Sophie was nearly always on night watch and she was to scrub the deck and maintain the sails during the day.

"I swear Jack hates me" Sophie muttered, during one of our free moments together. I sighed in agreement.

"I'll talk to him, because if I have to scrub the Galley floor one more time I will pour the water over him!"

"And I'll punch him!" Sophie offered happily.

I laughed but I knew Sophie meant it.

Without warning, Jack stormed into the cabin clutching a bottle of rum and looking round accusingly.

"You" He said pointing at me "back to the Galley and you" he swayed to face Sophie "you're on night watch again. Go on hop to it"

Sophie scampered away from Jack's intense glare but I stood rooted to the spot.

"I told you to get back to the Galley"

"No Jack. I'm not going" I stood my ground

"Are you questioning Captains orders?"

"Jack, I though working for Lord Dunmore was unbearable, but compared to this it feels like a holiday!" Jack stood silently, looking slightly guilty.

"You speak of freedom and adventure, but this isn't freedom Jack, this is slavery. I was told you were a fair and worthy Captain to sail under but I must have been misinformed"

I let my words sink in, then walked out the door and headed towards Galley.

A few hours had passed and I was slowly working my way through my chores when Jack entered the Galley. He simply sat and watching me as I cleaned up after lunch.

"Jack what do you want?" I put down my cloth and turned to face him.

"Well, I just came to inform you that I may have been treating you and the boy.."

"Sam" I interjected.

Jack glared at me. "Yes Sam. I may not have been treating you and Sam entirely fairly"

I smiled smugly "Well thank you for apologising Captain."

"No! I wasn't apologising. I was merely stating that your little outburst earlier may have had some good points in it. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I don't apologise."

"Of course Captain." I said with a smile and turned back to my cleaning.

I heard Jack get up and move towards me. He stood close behind me and swept my hair away from my neck. My breath hitched slightly and the hair on the back of my neck seemed to stand on end.

"Call me Jack, Darling" he whispered in my ear with a smirk in his voice. His footsteps echoed in the Galley as he left. I turned to watch him as he sauntered out the doorway, leaving me with my heart beating wildly and utterly speechless.

**_REVIEW! Go on it won't take two minutes (depending on how much you write)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN:**** Hello again. Sorry for taking so long, been VERY busy. Anyway I do hope you enjoy and PLEASE review.**

I woke early, unable to sleep. A particular sense of dread filling me, I couldn't put my finger on it but I felt like something bad might happen.

I decided to get up as I couldn't bear lying thinking on it any longer. As I stepped on deck the fresh breeze greeted me and whipped my hair playfully. I walked over to the railings and stared into the warm glow that the sun was giving off. I felt the anxiety leave me as the warm rays spread through me.

"You're up early" A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned round to see Jack sauntering over.

"I couldn't sleep"

"Well I'm obviously not giving you enough jobs to do" Jack smirked as I glared at him.

"Jack, what would happen to us if you were caught?"

"I won't get caught and if I do I'll just escape again"

"Jack seriously, I don't know what I'd do, if it weren't for you I don't know where I'd of ended up. I just have a feeling something bad will happen." Jack looked at me with curiosity as I spoke.

"You need rum" He said as he led me toward his cabin.

"Jack it's a little early for rum don't you think?"

"Nonsense, it's never too early" He said passing me a bottle as I took a seat at his desk.

"Listen luv, in my opinion and experience you can never map the future. It's best to take it as it comes" He explained as I looked into his warm eyes. I took a sip of rum letting the fiery liquid ooze down my throat.

"Thank you" I said quietly. I looked towards the maps on the table in front of me. "Where are we heading?" Jack pointed to Jamaica.

"We're going to Kingston. I've got some business I need to attend to"

"Isn't the Navy in heavy operation there?" I asked in worry.

"Don't worry luv, I won't let them get me" He seemed to shrug off the idea. My eyes followed him as he got up to rake through an old, battered chest in the corner of his cabin until something on Jack's desk caught my eye. His compass. He always seemed have it on his person and was quite protective of it. I reached over and picked it up, flipping the lid open I watched the needle spin. It didn't seem to point north.

"Jack, your compass doesn't seem to work"

He spun round quickly and a slow smile spread across his face.

"My compass works perfectly, just not in a conventional way"

"But it doesn't even point north, it just keeps changing direction" I queered.

" Maybe _you_ just can't make up your mind" Jack said slightly accusingly.

"What?" I looked quizzingly at him. He sat down opposite me again at took the compass from me.

"This compass points to what you want most in this world" He looked straight at me with enchanting eyes. For a moment all I could do was stare hopelessly back.

"Jack you can't be serious" I didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"I'm deadly serious. Try it" He handed the compass back to me then stood up and began looking through the chest again. This time the needle only spun round a few time until settling on a position. My eyes followed the direction of the needle to see it pointing at Jack. He looked at me with interest. "What does it say?" He asked. Immediately I snapped the compass shut.

"You were right, I can't seem to make my mind up" I lied. "Well I'd better leave, got jobs to do and I need to wake Sam up" Jacks face turned hard as I said this.

"Yes, well, I've got important things to do as well so if you don't mind" he turned me to face the door and shooed me out his cabin. For a few moments I stood confused as to what had just happened but decided not to think on it too much.

* * *

"Sophie wake up" I said as I walked into my cabin.

"I'm up already. Where have you been all this time?" She asked.

"With Jack. We're heading to Kingston, he said he's got business there."

"Kingston, I haven't been there for a long time. Last I heard though the Navy operates there"

"Yes, I told him that but he seemed rather unconcerned. Oh and he told me something rather interesting whilst I was with him" Sophie's ears seemed to prick up as I sat on the edge of my bed. "You've seen Jack carrying a compass wherever he goes"

"Yes, he hardly lets it out of his sight" Sophie remarked.

"Well he told me that it points to what you want most in this world"

"And do you believe him?" Sophie asked.

"Well it certainly doesn't point north"

"So what do you want most in the world?" Sophie said with a cheeky grin.

"I don't think it worked with me. It pointed at Jack"

"Are you sure it's not _him_ you want most?" She suggested

"No! I mean, he's a good man and I'm grateful to him but I've never thought of him in that way"

"Don't lie Charlotte. Everyone's thought of Jack in that way. I think your in denial" She joked as she left to start her duties.

I thought about what she said. Jack was very handsome, in a unique way and he had been good to me but his reputation with the ladies was infamous and I didn't want to become just another woman he had wooed.

* * *

As night fell I sat on the deck of _the Pearl_ and let the soft breeze refresh me after a long day. The feeling that something bad might happen still niggled at the back of my mind thought I did my best to ignore it.

"Care to join me for a drink Miss Charlotte?" A voice behind me spoke. I turned to see Jack standing there holding a bottle of wine.

"And what is the occasion Mr Sparrow?" I asked politely

"You don't need an occasion to drink Lottie" Jack stated and offered his arm before leading me to his cabin.

Once we were inside he handed me a glass and began to tell me some of his adventures. How he battled with undead pirates at the Isla de Muerta and escaped the noose at Port Royale.

"I fine it hard to believe some of these stories Jack" I admitted.

"It's all true luv, every word" He said sincerely. "And what about you? How did you end up in Nassau?

"My story is not quite as swashbuckling I'm afraid" Jack smirked at this but urged me to continue.

"Well I used to live in York with my Father. He was a fisherman I always used to go out on the boat with him. I think that's why I've always liked the sea"

"So how did you end up in Nassau?" Jack enquired.

"My Father died, when I was twelve" I swallowed a lump in my throat as I thought back.

"How did he die?"

"Pirates. They were raiding the port and my Father tried to help fight them off."

"I'm sorry luv,"

"It's okay, not all pirates are like you Jack" A tear ran down my cheek from think about that day. Jack leaned over and wiped it away tenderly then pulled my into a comforting embrace,

"After that I wanted to get away from York, away from the memories so Nassau seemed a logical idea at the time" I spoke softly as my head lay on his shoulder. "I'm glad I'm here Jack, I'm glad I got away from Nassau" I whispered. He broke the embrace momentarily and looked at me with dark, friendly eyes. He brought his hand up to my face, tilted my chin upwards and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I was a little shocked at first but I found myself return the kiss. It only lasted a few moments though it felt longer.

"I….I should probably go" I mumbled

"No, stay" Jack breathed.

"Jack it's not very proper"

"Hang propriety. You're on a pirate ship" He leant down to kiss me again but I shied away.

"Jack are you doing this because you actually have feelings for me or is it only because I am a woman?" I asked seriously. Jack took a step back and opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it again as though he could think of nothing to say.

"I thought that might be the case. Goodnight Captain" I turned to leave but Jack caught my arm.

"Lottie I…."

"Jack just let me go" He released my arm and I quickly left his cabin. The cool air was a welcome sensation. I stopped to take a few breaths to calm myself before heading below deck to get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be rather awkward.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
